Ben 10:Justice League Arc 3: Chapter 2
This page is for chapter 2 of Arc 3 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Ben and Kara's relationship had spread around the League members like wildfire. Wonder Woman and Black Canary were happy for Supergirl but Ben was getting teased by Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Flash. Watchtower The team had started to have some massive changes. The team had recruited Captain Atom, a energy man with immense power. They had also recruited Mr Terrific, a smart human so he could help out Martian Manhunter. They had also finally decided to recruit Doctor Fate, a master magician. Finally, the Huntress had joined the League, she was a strong weapon master like Green Arrow. Ben was sitting down around the now bigger table in the Meeting room. He had been talking to Captain Atom for a while and now he was alone. Ben felt a arm on his shoulder. Ben turned around to see his girlfriend, Kara. Ben put his hand on hers and they then shared a deep kiss. "All Justice League members, Weather Wizard and Sinestro are attacking Central City." boomed Martian Manhunter's voice through everyone's head. "We are not making the same mistake from last time, we are sending in, Green Lantern, The Flash, Ben, Supergirl, Green Arrow and Captain Atom. Good luck!" boomed Martian Manhunter's voice. Suddenly, the members who were mentioned where teleported away. Central City Ben, Captain Atom and Green Arrow appeared next to each other. Ben looked around for Kara. Green Arrow, knowing what he was thinking, said, "Supergirl will be safe. She will be with Green Lantern and Flash." Ben transformed into Humungosaur, his giant dinosaur alien. "Lets go find the villains!" he said. The three of them raced off, looking into every area. Suddenly, they found a raging storm and two flashing lights in the sky. Humungosaur seen a racing red and yellow light falling from the sky. He pressed the omnitrix symbol on his chest which made him change into a different alien. He turned into a blue and black cat-like alien. "Fasttrack!" screamed the cat-like alien. Fasttrack ran using his super speed and caught the falling figure. "Hello, speedster!" said Fasttrack when he noticed it was Flash. "Ben?" asked Flash. Ben nodded to Flash. "Ben!" said a famillar voice. Fasttrack turned around to see Kara running towards him. Before she got to him, the Omnitrix timed out. Kara and Ben kissed each other. "I really missed you." said Kara and Ben at the same time. Ben turned around to see Captain Atom coming crashing into him. "Ow!" said Ben. Kara just smiled. Ben soon helped Captain Atom up. "We need to take out Weather Wizard first!" said Ben. Ben soon turned into Big Chill and flew into the storm, avoiding everything in his way until he saw Weather Wizard. Weather Wizard shot a blast of lightning at Big Chill but he counted it with a blast of ice, freezing Weather Wizard in place. Big Chill flew down and shot blasts of ice at Sinestro and with the finishing blow, Green Lantern hit Sinestro with a strong fist. After capturing both villains, both villains suddenly vanished, just like how Grundy, Cheetah and Zod did. "Something is going on here." said Ben. Unknown Location Sinestro and Weather Wizard appeared back at the place they were in before. They looked around them and they saw pictures of all of the League members. Some of them were crossed off for unknown reasons. "Thank you, now I know you can be count the Flash and the Lantern. Luckily Wonder Woman and Superman can also be counted." said a mysterious voice. "Welcome to the Injustice League." said Lex Luthor. Notes And that's right! Lex Luthor is forming a team of villains that can each counter a certain member. But luckily, the team has a member that Lex can't counter. Next chapter we will have some more members of the League and the League get separated! Category:Episodes